Central University
, , , , | location = | headquarters = | purpose = Higher education of students in the fields of , science, medicine, and the humanities. | symbol = | leader = | form = , }} The '''National Central University', informally known as Central University, is a prestigious located in . It is the oldest and most prominent university in Amestris, boasting the largest student body in the country. Known for its school of law and department, Central University’s alumni include some of the most leading figures in the fields of alchemy, philosophy, and politics. As the university is closely associated with the , many students either transfer or study directly under Central University’s branch. Overview While Central University was founded in 1650, marking the centennial anniversary of the establishment of Amestris, a consolidated body of private, alchemical institutions had existed in Central City for some time. Under the sanction of the State Military, these small schools were unified under one institution. In its early days, Central University stressed applied alchemy and military science, producing many researchers whose work would directly aid Amestris in the wars against surrounding nations and lead to technological advancement. Eventually, the University of Central also began to add colleges of law, medicine, mathematics, engineering, and architecture. Renowned for its rigorous academic programs, it is said to be extremely difficult for a student to be accepted to the university, mainly due to the formidable entrance exams and the cost of tuition. The majority of the campus is located west of , although a few small departments are dispersed throughout the city. Facilities include the main offices, a central plaza, dormitories, museum archives, an infirmary, several commissaries, and buildings devoted for laboratories and classrooms. The branch is located near the main offices, which both and students are allowed to access. Academics After passing the entrance examinations, students are admitted to the general university and are allowed to apply for their school of choice. There are currently six schools at Central University: Alchemy, Medicine, Law and Politics, Arts and Humanities, Military Science, and Science, Engineering, and Mathematics. Each school is further divided into several departments, such as the department of chemistry, which falls under the school of Science. Central University offers doctorates for all of its schools, although most students only study for four to six years. The school of Military Science is directly affiliated with the State Military, and as such its student body is mainly composed of enlisted officers who are being paid to receive an education for future service in the armed forces. Due to the heavy emphasis on academics, students are left with little free time to pursue other activities. Nevertheless, there are several sports and societies that students may participate in, such as tennis, running, shooting sports, debate club, student orchestra, and chess club. The university also connects students seeking internships, particularly in the medical and engineering schools, with outside business and organizations in order for students to gain more experience in their field of study. Students *Jacques Cavendish *Hans Fuhler *Daniel Ravenkraft *Charles Stechkin *Ella Stone *Lily Ericson Faculty Trivia *The structure and academics of Central University were based off of the and the . *The majority of Central City has been shown to be relatively devoid of vegetaion, and as such the gardens and trees found on campus are some of the few places in the city where one can enjoy the natural world. *Since its founding, Central University has traditionally been known for its highly acclaimed club. The team competes in both regional and, during peace-time, international competitions. The current junior instructor of the club is Daniel Ravenkraft. He is also the instructor for the epee team and a senior member of the saber team. Category:Locations